Currently, various integrity measurement mechanisms, such as Trusted Execution Technology (TXT) from Intel Corp.™ of Santa Clara, Calif. and Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) from the Unified EFI Forum of Beaverton, Oreg. can be used to attest the trust for a select class of systems, such as a host OS system or a hypervisor that runs on a particular type of hardware. Also, approaches are being developed by various other enterprises or vendors for establishing trust for other types of compute resources such as virtual machines, containers, etc. These trust attestations are typically based on good known measurements of key software and hardware configuration information. Furthermore, there are siloed solutions and/or products that can be used to establish the trust of a compute resource based on other attributes and useful context information, such as application profiling of what is running within the compute resource, what is its current security posture, what other computing systems communicate with it, what it relies on for storage, etc.